lingwistykafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:IPAsym
}}} | 101 | p = voiceless bilabial plosive | 101 408 | p̪ = voiceless labiodental plosive | 102 | b = voiced bilabial plosive | 102 408 | b̪ = voiced labiodental plosive | 103 | t = voiceless alveolar plosive | 103 408 | 103 + 408 | t̪ = voiceless dental plosive | 104 | d = voiced alveolar plosive | 104 408 | 104 + 408 | d̪ = voiced dental plosive | 105 | ʈ = voiceless retroflex plosive | 106 | ɖ = voiced retroflex plosive | 107 | c = voiceless palatal plosive | 108 | ɟ = voiced palatal plosive | 109 | k = voiceless velar plosive | 110 | ɡ = voiced velar plosive | 111 | q = voiceless uvular plosive | 112 | ɢ = voiced uvular plosive | 173 | ʡ = epiglottal plosive | 113 | ʔ = glottal stop | 114 | m = bilabial nasal | m̥ = voiceless bilabial nasal | 115 | ɱ = labiodental nasal | 116 408 | 116 + 408 | n̪ = dental nasal | 116 | n = alveolar nasal | n̥ = voiceless alveolar nasal | 117 | ɳ = retroflex nasal | ɳ̊ | ɳ̥ = voiceless retroflex nasal | 118 | ɲ = palatal nasal | ɲ̊ | ɲ̥ = voiceless palatal nasal | 119 | ŋ = velar nasal | ŋ̥ | ŋ̊ = voiceless velar nasal | 120 | ɴ = uvular nasal | 116 407 | 116 + 407 | n̼ = linguolabial nasal | 126 | ɸ = voiceless bilabial fricative | 127 | β = voiced bilabial fricative | 128 | f = voiceless labiodental fricative | 129 | v = voiced labiodental fricative | 130 | θ = voiceless dental fricative | 130 (414) | 130 414 | θ̱ = voiceless alveolar non-sibilant fricative | 131 | ð = voiced dental fricative | 132 | s = voiceless alveolar sibilant | 132 (414) | 132 414 | s̺ = voiceless apico-alveolar sibilant | 133 | z = voiced alveolar sibilant | 134 | ʃ = voiceless palato-alveolar sibilant | 135 | ʒ = voiced palato-alveolar sibilant | 136 | ʂ = voiceless retroflex sibilant | 137 | ʐ = voiced retroflex sibilant | 138 | ç = voiceless palatal fricative | 139 | ʝ = voiced palatal fricative | 140 | x = voiceless velar fricative | 141 | ɣ = voiced velar fricative | 142 | χ = voiceless uvular fricative | 143 | ʁ = voiced uvular fricative | 144 | ħ = voiceless pharyngeal fricative | 145 | ʕ = voiced pharyngeal fricative | 172 | ʜ = voiceless epiglottal fricative | 174 | ʢ = voiced epiglottal fricative | 146 | h = voiceless glottal fricative | 147 | ɦ = voiced glottal fricative | ɭ˔̊ | ɬ̢ = voiceless retroflex lateral fricative | 157 402A 429 | ʎ̥˔ = voiceless palatal lateral fricative | 158 429 402A | ʟ̝̊ = voiceless velar lateral fricative | β̞ = bilabial approximant | 150 | ʋ = labiodental approximant | ð̞ = dental approximant | 151 | ɹ = alveolar approximant | 152 | ɻ = retroflex approximant | 153 | j = palatal approximant | ȷ̃ = nasal palatal approximant | 154 | ɣ̞ | ɰ = velar approximant | 155 | l = alveolar lateral approximant | l̥ = voiceless alveolar lateral approximant | 156 | ɭ = retroflex lateral approximant | 157 | ʎ = palatal lateral approximant | 158 | ʟ = velar lateral approximant | 209 | ɫ = velarized alveolar lateral approximant | 169 | hw | ʍ = voiceless labio-velar approximant | 170 | w = voiced labio-velar approximant | 170 424 | w̃ = nasal labio-velar approximant | 171 | ɥ = labial-palatal approximant | 121 | ʙ = bilabial trill | 122 | r = alveolar trill | r̥ = voiceless alveolar trill | ɼ | r̝ = raised alveolar trill | 105 101 122 | ɽ͡r | ɽ͡r = retroflex trill | 123 | ʀ = uvular trill | ᴙ | я = epiglottal trill | 184 413 | ⱱ̟ = bilabial flap | 184 | ⱱ = labiodental flap | 124 | ɾ = alveolar tap | 125 | ɽ = retroflex flap | 112 505 | 112 + 505 | ɢ̆ = uvular flap | 173 432 | 173 + 432 | ʡ̯ = epiglottal flap | 181 | ɺ = alveolar lateral flap | ɺ̠ | ɺ̢ |  = retroflex lateral flap | ʎ̯ = palatal lateral flap | 148 | ɬ = voiceless alveolar lateral fricative | 149 | ɮ = voiced alveolar lateral fricative |  = voiceless retroflex lateral fricative |  = voiceless palatal lateral fricative |  = voiceless velar lateral fricative | 176 | ʘ = bilabial clicks | 177 | ʇ | ǀ = dental clicks | 178 | ʗ | ǃ = alveolar clicks | 179 | ǂ = palatal clicks | 180 | ʖ | ǁ = lateral clicks | 160 | ɓ = voiced bilabial implosive | 162 | ɗ = voiced alveolar implosive | ᶑ = voiced retroflex implosive | 164 | ʄ = voiced palatal implosive | 166 | ɠ = voiced velar implosive | 168 | ʛ = voiced uvular implosive | ƥ = voiceless bilabial implosive | ƭ = voiceless alveolar implosive | ƈ = voiceless palatal implosive | ƙ = voiceless velar implosive | ʠ = voiceless uvular implosive | 101 401 | 101 + 401 | pʼ = bilabial ejective | 103 401 408 | 103 + 401 + 408 | t̪ʼ = dental ejective | 165 | 103 401 | 103 + 401 | tʼ = alveolar ejective | 107 401 | 107 + 401 | cʼ = palatal ejective | 109 401 | 109 + 401 | kʼ = velar ejective | 111 401 | 111 + 401 | qʼ = uvular ejective | 132 401 | 132 + 401 | sʼ = alveolar ejective fricative | ʈʼ = retroflex ejective | fʼ = labiodental ejective fricative | θʼ = dental ejective fricative | ɬʼ = alveolar lateral ejective fricative | xʼ = velar ejective fricative | χʼ = uvular ejective fricative | cʎ̝̥ʼ = palatal lateral ejective affricate | 103 148 401 | 103 (148) 401 | t͡ɬʼ | tɬʼ | ƛ’ = alveolar lateral ejective affricate | t͡ɬʼ | tɬʼ = alveolar lateral ejective affricate | tʃʼ | t͡ʃʼ = palato-alveolar ejective affricate | pf | p̪f | p͡f | p̪͡f = voiceless labiodental affricate | 103 132 | 103 (132) | ʦ | ts | t͜s | t͡s = voiceless alveolar affricate | 103 132 401 | t͡sʼ | tsʼ = alveolar ejective affricate | ʣ | dz | d͡z = voiced alveolar affricate | 103 (134) | 103 134 | t̠ʃ | ʧ | tʃ | t͜ʃ | t͡ʃ = voiceless palato-alveolar affricate | 104 (135) | 104 135 | d̠ʒ | ʤ | dʒ | d͜ʒ | d͡ʒ = voiced palato-alveolar affricate | 215 | t̠ɕ | ʨ | tɕ | t͡ɕ = voiceless alveolo-palatal affricate | 216 | d̠ʑ | ʥ | dʑ | d͡ʑ = voiced alveolo-palatal affricate | 105 (136) | 105 136 | ʈʂ | t͡ʂ | tʂ | ʈ͡ʂ = voiceless retroflex affricate | tʂʼ | t͡ʂʼ | ʈʂʼ | ʈ͡ʂʼ = retroflex ejective affricate | 106 (137) | 106 137 | ɖʐ | dʐ | d͡ʐ | ɖ͡ʐ = voiced retroflex affricate | 108 (139) | 108 139 | ɟ͡ʝ | ɟʝ = voiced palatal affricate | 107 (138) | 107 138 | c͡ç | cç = voiceless palatal affricate | kx = voiceless velar affricate | qχ = voiceless uvular affricate | kxʼ | k͡xʼ = velar ejective affricate | k͡ʟ̝̊ | k = voiceless velar lateral affricate | kʟ̝̊ʼ | kʼ = velar lateral ejective affricate | 103 (148) | 103 148 | ƛ | tɬ | t͜ɬ | t͡ɬ = voiceless alveolar lateral affricate | 104 (149) | 104 149 | dɮ | d͡ɮ = voiced alveolar lateral affricate | c͡ʎ̥ | cʎ̥ | c͡ʎ | cʎ | c | c͡ʎ̥˔ | cʎ̥˔ | c͡ = voiceless palatal lateral affricate | 182 | ɕː | ɕ = voiceless alveolo-palatal sibilant | 183 | ʑ = voiced alveolo-palatal sibilant | 175 | ɧ = sje-sound | 109 (101) | 109 101 | kp | k͡p = voiceless labial-velar plosive | 110 (102) | 110 102 | ɡb | ɡ͡b = voiced labial-velar plosive | 119 (114) | 119 114 | ŋm | ŋ͡m = labial-velar nasal | 301 | i | iː = close front unrounded vowel | 309 | y | yː = close front rounded vowel | 317 | ɨ | ɨː = close central unrounded vowel | 318 | ʉ | ʉː = close central rounded vowel | 316 | ɯ | ɯː = close back unrounded vowel | 308 | u | uː = close back rounded vowel | 319 | ɪ | ɪː = near-close near-front unrounded vowel | 320 | ʏ | ʏː = near-close near-front rounded vowel | 319 415 | ᵻ | ɪ̵ | ɪ̈ = near-close central unrounded vowel | 321 415 | 318 430 | ʉ̞ | ʊ̵ | ʊ̈ = near-close central rounded vowel | 321 | ʊ | ʊː = near-close near-back vowel | 302 | e | eː = close-mid front unrounded vowel | 302 430 | ᴇ | e̞ | ɛ̝ = mid front unrounded vowel | 310 | ø | øː = close-mid front rounded vowel | 397 | ɘ = close-mid central unrounded vowel | 323 | ɵ | ɵː = close-mid central rounded vowel | 315 | ɤ | ɤː = close-mid back unrounded vowel | 307 | o | oː = close-mid back rounded vowel | 307 430 | ɔ̝ | o̞ = mid back rounded vowel | 322 | ə | əː = mid-central vowel | 303 | ɛ | ɛː = open-mid front unrounded vowel | 311 | œ | œː = open-mid front rounded vowel | 326 | ɜ | ɜː = open-mid central unrounded vowel | 395 | ɞ = open-mid central rounded vowel | 314 | ʌ | ʌː = open-mid back unrounded vowel | 306 | ɔ | ɔː = open-mid back rounded vowel | 325 | æ | æː = near-open front unrounded vowel | 324 | ɐ | ɐː = near-open central vowel | 304 | a | aː = open front unrounded vowel | 304 415 | a̠ | ä | äː = open central unrounded vowel | 312 | ɶ = open front rounded vowel | 305 | ɑ | ɑː = open back unrounded vowel | 313 | ɒː | ɒ = open back rounded vowel | 310 430 | ø̞ = mid front rounded vowel | 315 430 | ɤ̞ = mid back unrounded vowel | ◌ʼ | ʼ | 401= ejective consonant | ◌̥ | ̥ | 402A = voiceless | s̬ | t̬ | ◌̬ | ̬ | 403 = voice (phonetics) | pʰ | tʰ | t̪ ʰ | ʈʰ | kʰ | qʰ | tsʰ | tʃʰ | tʂʰ | tɕʰ | tɬʰ | kxʰ | t͡sʰ | t͡ʃʰ | t͡ʂʰ | t͡ɕʰ | t͡ɬʰ | k͡xʰ | ◌ʰ | ʰ | 404 = aspiration (phonetics) | b̤ | d̤ | ɡ̈ | ◌̤ | ̤ | bʱ | dʱ | d̪ʱ | ɡʱ | ɖʱ | dʒʱ | d͡ʒʱ | dzʱ | d͡zʱ | dʐʱ | d͡ʐʱ | dʑʱ | d͡ʑʱ | ◌ʱ | ʱ | 405 = breathy voice | 406 | a̰ | b̰ | ◌̰ | ̰ = creacky voice | ̼ | 407 = linguolabial consonant | ̪ | 408 = dental consonant | ̺ | 409 = apical consonant | ̻ | 410 = laminal consonant | ̹ | 411 = roundedness | ̜ | 412 = roundedness | ̟ | 413 = relative articulation#Advanced and retracted | ̠ | 414 = relative articulation#Advanced and retracted | ̈ | 415 = relative articulation#Centralized vowels | ̽ | 416 = relative articulation#Mid-centralized vowel | ̘ | 417 = advanced and retracted tongue root | ̙ | 418 = advanced and retracted tongue root | 419 | 322 419 | 322 + 419 | ɚ | ɝ | ɝː = R-colored vowel | 420 | kʷ | ɡʷ | xʷ | ɣʷ | ŋʷ | qʷ | ɢʷ | ɴʷ | χʷ | ʁʷ | ◌ʷ | ʷ = labialization | 421 | ◌ʲ | ʲ = palatalization | 422 | ◌ˠ | ˠ = velarization | 423 | sˤ | zˤ | tˤ | dˤ | θˤ | ðˤ | ɮˤ | lˤ | kˤ | ʔˤ | ◌ˤ | ˤ = pharyngealization | 424 | æ̃ | ɒ̃ | ə̃ | ɨ̃ | ɪ̃ | ʊ̃ | ø̃ | ʏ̃ | ʉ̃ | ɤ̃ | ɯ̃ | ɑ̃ | ɛ̃ | œ̃ | ɔ̃ | ã | ẽ | ĩ | õ | ũ | ɐ̃ | ỹ = nasal vowel | ◌̃ | ̃ = nasalization | ◌ⁿ | ⁿ | 425 = nasal release | dˡ | ◌ˡ | ˡ | 426 = lateral release (phonetics) | d̚ | ◌̚ | ̚ | 427 = unreleased stop | ◌ˀ | ˀ = glottalization | ◌̴ | ̴ | 428 = Velarization | e̝ | ɹ̝ | ̝ | ˔ | 429 = relative articulation#Raised and lowered | e̞ | β̞ | ̞ | ˕ | 430 = relative articulation#Raised and lowered | ŋ̍ | ŋ̩ | n̩ | m̩ | r̩ | ɹ̩ | l̩ | ◌̩ | ̩ | 431 = syllabic consonant | . = syllabification | u̯ | i̯ | y̯ | ʊ̯ | ɪ̯ | ʏ̯ | e̯ | o̯ | ◌̯ | ̯ | 432 = semivowel | ᶣ = labio-palatalization | 501 | ˈ = stress (linguistics) | 502 | ˌ = secondary stress | 503 | 504 | ˑ | ː = length (phonetics) | 505 | ̆ | ə̆ = extra-short | 519 | 523 | ˩ | ˨ | ˧ | ˦ | ˥ = tone letter | 517 | ꜜ = downstep (phonetics) | 518 | ꜛ = upstep (phonetics) | ∅ = zero (linguistics) | 999 | _ = IPA vowel chart/sandbox | = : No input|tag=span}}}}}}}} | #default = : IPA symbol " }}}" not found in list|tag=span}}}}} }}